


Rock Bottom

by mrs_berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Lila is not a main focus of this fic but I am tagging it as Lila salt just to be safe), (communication is rare in canon so maybe this makes it OOC lol), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila salt, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sappy, Season 3 Spoilers, lots of talking, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette has been stressed and depressed lately. The weight of everything is just too much, but she continues to try to handle everything by herself. Luckily for her, her partner has noticed and he is more than happy to lend an ear (and his chest) during one of their patrols...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 594





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep when this popped into my head. So I jotted my idea down and then wrote it out over two days.
> 
> I need to stop writing new things and focus on my multi-chaptered fics. But apparently that isn't possible 😂
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy!

"Ready for patrol, LB?" Chat Noir asked as he landed on the secluded roof they agreed to meet on.

"Yeah," Ladybug replied, her voice sounding hoarse and very unlike her.

Her smile (if you could even call it that) didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked dull, void of the usual playfulness or happiness.

He had noticed her mood had been low lately, but tonight it was especially obvious.

Ladybug was always adamant about keeping their personal lives secret, but he'd be damned if he was going to let this carry on any longer.

She was about to turn away to begin their patrol, but he latched onto her wrist before she could leave.

"Ladybug. Let's talk," he suggested firmly, then added more gently, "Please."

"Talk? ... About what? There's nothing to talk about." But despite her denial, it was painfully obvious it was a lie. Her voice didn't hold its usual strength and liveliness, it sounded frail and weak.

"Of course there is. Please sit down. Please," he requested, taking a seat at the edge of the roof, dangling his legs over the ledge. He patted the space next to him in an inviting manner. When she made no move, he added, "I _paw_ mise I don't bite. I'm a docile kitten."

A small smile slipped onto her lips at that, but it didn't stay long. He expected some sort of clever retort, but was disappointed to receive none.

Still, he considered it a small victory when she finally perched herself next to him after only a brief hesitation.

Ladybug said nothing and just stared out at the city as she fidgeted with her yo-yo.

"So, want to tell this gentlecat your woes?" he prompted, as it seemed unlikely she was going to start talking if he didn't.

She frowned and remained tight-lipped.

Quickly realizing his light-hearted approach was ineffective, Chat decided it was best to treat this very seriously. Ladybug's problems, whatever they were, should be taken seriously and he was already regretting not doing so immediately. He had hoped to cheer her up with his silliness, but it had become clear this wasn't what she needed right now.

What she probably needed was an ear to listen. Maybe even a shoulder to cry on. And, even if she didn't love him, he vowed to always be that person for her.

He shifted so he was facing her more, one leg tucked under his thigh as the other remained over the ledge.

"Ladybug, you don't _have_ to say anything if you really don't want to. I understand how important keeping our identities secret is to you. But I just want you to know, I see you." Ladybug, who had been looking away finally returned his gaze with a pained look, patiently listening to him. "I've noticed you've been down lately. I keep waiting for you to speak up and say what's bothering you, but it's finally become clear to me that you're not going to say anything willingly. Ladybug, please. Please tell me what's the matter. I'm here for you. I want to help you."

He gazed into her eyes imploringly, hoping she would see and hear and _feel_ his sincerity.

Ladybug finally let out a breath she had been holding.

Her eyes fluttered down, then to the side, before looking up at his again.

Biting her lip, she turned away again.

Chat felt a stab, fearing she would get up and leave without a word.

To his surprise, though, she stayed next to him.

Her next words surprised him even more.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Am I sure?" he repeated dumbfoundedly. How was that even a question she was asking? "Of course I'm sure! You're Ladybug: my partner since day one. We've been through so much together and we're a team. You're the girl I fell head over heels for. Of course I'm here for you and want to help you!"

He watched as her eyes became glossy and she hid her face by looking away.

Chat Noir's heart dropped.

Was Ladybug _crying_?

Chat panicked. He had never seen his partner cry before. It must be really serious, but he had no clue know what to do. He wanted to hug her and cradle her and reassure her and be there for here and build her back up! Most of all, he wanted her to be happy. He wished for her happiness and well-being far more than he wished for his own.

Tentatively, not wanting to scare her off, he lay his hand on her shoulder and became worried when she tensed.

She raised her hands to her eyes and brushed away her tears, before finally turning to face him again.

She may have dabbed away her tears, but her eyes still glistened in the moonlight, clearly ready to produce more.

He clenched his free hand to stop himself from brushing away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I have no one," she whispered, her voice soft and vulnerable. "M-my friends have been turned against me."

Chat stared intently into her eyes, trying to understand. Patiently waiting for her to continue.

"A girl at school threatened to take away everyone I love. And she succeeded. She fed them lies about me. And all of my friends... all of my classmates... they believed her... they don't like me or believe me anymore," she murmured, her eyes dropping to stare at the yo-yo in her hands. "The only one who hasn't been turned against me is the boy I... the boy I'm trying to get over."

The news that Ladybug was trying to get over the boy she loves shocked Chat to his core. But he remained quiet, willing for her to continue.

"The boy... he has a girlfriend now. A-and I'm happy for him. But I'm tired," she confessed. The bags under her eyes were visible despite the mask, proving her statement to be nothing but true. "I'm tired... mentally, physically, emotionally. I'm tired... of being alone and friendless."

Ladybug's voice cracked. The tears started pouring down her cheeks, but she made no effort to stop them.

"I'm tired of the glares and disbelief at my words. I'm tired of being a third wheel and acting like everything is okay. I'm tired of being the Guardian and having all this responsibility. I'm tired of making mistakes and suffering the consequences. I'm tired of being the one who is supposed to have all the solutions, because I don't have any. I can't fix this mess. I'm useless, hopeless, and no one loves me," she sobbed, her words becoming more and more illogical and nonsensical as she went on.

Chat couldn't believe his ears, his heart pounding wildly. Did she really believe all that? He wanted badly to stop her, but he also knew he needed to let her finish.

"And you don't even call me M'Lady or Bugaboo anymore, so even you are upset with me and I don't know what to do. I feel so lost and alone," she vented, dropping her face into her hands as she let her sobs take over, giving up on saying anything more.

Once Chat was sure she was finished talking, he pulled her into his arms, ready to face her reaction—whether it was resistance or a slap. He was relieved to find there was no struggle or rejection to his comforting embrace. He squeezed her tightly, making sure she could feel his warmth. He pulled her head to his chest, making sure she could hear his heartbeat.

She clutched at his chest and it made his heart soar, despite the serious and melancholic atmosphere.

He was heartbroken to see his Lady like this. But at the same time, he was relieved to finally hear her troubles and was touched that she had confided in him. He felt love coursing through his veins; the flames of his love for her were so easily rekindled. He had tried to move on with Kagami, but no one else had quite the same effect on his heart, mind, and body as Ladybug did. Even if she never returned his feelings, he would _always_ love her.

Chat remained silent as he let her cry on him for as long as she needed. He stroked her back soothingly and buried his face in her hair, allowing her words to finally sink into his mind and thinking of a response to all of it.

After she had calmed down and was breathing normally, Chat figured it was now appropriate for him to respond to all her troubles.

Grabbing her shoulders, he slowly peeled her away from him so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke to her. Her eyes were swollen and red, still tearful and filled with sadness, but her beauty still shone through to his heart and made it flutter.

He held her gaze with intensity, wanting to ensure his words got through to her.

"First of all, you don't have no one. You have me. And you'll _always_ have me. And as much of a moron as this boy you like sounds, it sounds like you have him too. Even if he is a total idiot," he reassured, muttering the last part.

A tiny snort escaped from Ladybug, causing a momentary grin to split across Chat's face. He quickly returned to his serious demeanor and continued.

"Your friends and classmates may not believe you right now, but that doesn't mean they don't like you and it doesn't mean this situation will last. The truth always finds it way. And if they truly don't like you because of what one girl says, then do you really want them as friends anyway? You're a genuine person and deserve the same kindness from others, and you shouldn't take anything less," he said, speaking slowly and making sure to emphasize her worth. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you right now. I wish I could be there to stop it all. But, honestly, I know how strong you are, Ladybug, and I _know_ you can get through this."

Ladybug was biting her lip, her eyes still sad and frown lines marring her beautiful features. She stared back at him and listened intently, doing her best to grasp and believe in what her partner was saying.

"As for the Guardian situation, you're doing an amazing job already. Heck, I'd say you're going to be a much better Guardian than Master Fu—no offense to Master Fu, of course. You're clever, smart, resourceful, creative, a great leader, and a great judge of character. All the superheroes you've picked so far have been great choices, some moreso than others, of course, but none of them have made any grave mistakes. Hawk Moth hasn't defeated us under your watch. Nobody has died with you as the Guardian. Nobody has been seriously injured. The team dynamics work well, the holders you've chosen take their job seriously and are good people, none of them have joined sides with Hawk Moth. The exception being Chloé, but that's not your fault. Besides, you were able to take over being the Guardian on a spur of the moment and still managed to win against Hawk Moth! Is Hawk Moth still out there? Yes, but that's not because of you. You didn't make him a stubborn villain out to get Paris, that's all him. Sure, you've made a few mistakes, Ladybug, but you're human and anyone else would have made far more mistakes than you have, trust me. You're doing an amazing job and I don't think— _no, I know_ —there's no one better suited to doing this than you," Chat squeezed her shoulders as he implored her to understand and accept his words. "One more thing: I'm always here to help you with this. If it ever gets to be too much, tell me. We can swap kwamis or I can take care of the box for a little bit."

Ladybug looked at him with wide eyes. Silently, she swallowed and slowly nodded, looking ready to say something.

"Wait, please, let me finish," he pleaded. "To be honest, I think we should reveal our identities to each other. Not knowing who you are means I can't ever come to you for the Miraculous or for advice or brainstorming. When Master Fu was the Guardian, I'm sure you found it helpful being able to locate him. He was part of the team and you could brainstorm together. I think it would be beneficial for us to know one another. But that's ultimately your decision as the Guardian. But I just want you to know I am more than willing to help out and shoulder the burden with you."

Fresh tears had sprung to Ladybug's eyes again. She looked down, contemplating the idea he had planted.

"Also, I stopped calling your M'Lady and Bugaboo because I had been trying to move on from you. Whenever I say your nicknames, I feel a surge of love for you... but also a surge of sadness. I know you aren't interested in me and, as much as I still love you, I don't want to force my love on you. I thought you didn't care for the nicknames and that it would be a relief for you not to hear them anymore," he confessed, scratching the back of his neck ashamedly. "But if it had the opposite effect and is making you sad, then I won't hold back anymore and will keep on using my nicknames for you."

"Mon minou..." Ladybug whispered affectionately, the tears spilling from her eyes once again.

This time Chat didn't hesitate in delicately wiping them from her with his index finger.

"As for that boy... he must be the biggest dumbass on the planet to have chosen someone else over you. If I ever find out who he is, his face is going to have a very pleasant meeting with my fist," Chat said threateningly, a dark look taking over his face.

"Please don't hurt him! Kagami is a great girl and I completely understood why he chose her," Ladybug admitted dejectedly, but forced a small smile on her face. "It's okay. He's happy, so I'm happy."

Chat growled, but then his eyebrows shot up.

Kagami was not a common name.

"Kagami... Tsurugi?" he asked for clarification.

Ladybug turned pale.

"U-um, I don't know if that's her last name," she replied. It wasn't completely a lie. She knew the last name started with a "Tsu" sound but it wasn't like Japanese names were easy for her to remember. Of course, she was almost certain they were both speaking about the same girl at this point.

Chat Noir took her reply as confirmation. Ladybug's boy was dating Kagami.

But wait, no one was dating Kagami right now. Sure, he as Adrien had dated her for a little bit, but it didn't last long and they were now back to being friends.

So Kagami was single now. But she didn't have many friends and Adrien knew she didn't have a boyfriend.

Which meant...

 _Adrien_ was the boy Ladybug liked.

Chat began to internally panic as he started putting the pieces together.

Ladybug also looked panicked.

What had Ladybug said? A girl at school had turned everyone against her, except for one boy.

At school, Lila had turned everyone against... Marinette.

Which meant...

Ladybug is _Marinette_.

Chat Noir stared incredulously at his Lady. At _Marinette_.

Marinette, who had a deer-in-headlights look on her face, stared back at him, dread creeping into her expression.

"I've been a world-class, grade A idiot!" Chat Noir practically yelled. "I need to punch myself!"

Ladybug gasped at his declaration, it was not exactly what she had been expecting him to say.

"Marinette," was all he said, before taking her face into his hands and crashing his lips onto hers.

The kiss was passionate but quick, over before Ladybug could even close her eyes or comprehend what exactly had just happened.

"I'm in love with you. _Deeply_ in love with you, Marinette. I'm so sorry I've been the world's biggest dumbass. Please forgive me, I really love you so much," Chat spilled, his confession of love desperate and pleading.

Ladybug blushed brilliantly, but still look confused.

Chat rested his hands on her shoulders again and squeezed gently as he explained.

"I'm not dating Kagami. I did for a little bit, but only because I was trying to move on from you. Gosh, I can't believe I have been so dumb. I even asked you on a double date to the ice rink and made you think you were a third wheel at the hotel. Marinette, I always felt something special for you, even though I didn't know you were Ladybug. But I never attempted to date you, because I was stupidly certain that you only ever thought of me as a friend and I desperately didn't want to ruin that. I had always taken your words at face value: you said I was a friend and I thought you were trying to say that's all we could be. I never realized you liked me in _that_ way," Chat said, then sighed. He really wanted to slap himself.

"A-Adrien?" Ladybug gasped, the pieces finally falling into place after the whirlwind of a kiss and confession.

A sheepish grin spread across his face.

"At your service, M'Lady," he replied goofily, pressing a small kiss to her fingers, an apologetic look seeping in his eyes.

Ladybug slapped her hands over her mouth as she looked at him, her eyes grazing over his features—his hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his jaw—to compare him to Adrien in her mind.

"Adrien," she whispered breathlessly, lowering her hands from her mouth. Then she began flapping her hands in a panic. "Oh-ohmy _goodness_. Oh no, no, _no_. This wasn't meant to happen! Our identities were meant to remain a secret. I've messed up _again_."

Ladybug clutched her head dramatically as she began catastrophisizing over the new predicament.

Chat gently pried her fingers from her head and held them to his chest.

"You didn't mess up. This is a happy accident, I promise. Trust me," he reassured. "Now I can be here for you as Adrien and Chat Noir."

Ladybug gnawed at her lip in thought as she took in his reassuring words. Releasing it with a sigh, she once again studied his face as she tried to steady her breathing. She reached forward and brushed her fingers along his mask, envisioning him without it. He was her partner and the boy she loved. He was the one she trusted the most and the one she pined for, yet also the one she rejected. She could hardly believe it.

Chat's heart sped up at her soft touch. He felt like his love was overwhelming and ready to escape, like it might spill out and flood all of Paris.

Looking at her now, he really couldn't believe how dumb he had been.

It was himself who hadn't been there enough for Marinette at school, who had been oblivious to her pain and suffering. He would have to change that. And he would do everything in his power to do so. It was him and her against the world, as usual, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was also going to do everything in his power to help her with her Guardian responsibilities.

Ladybug removed her fingers as he started talking again.

"Marinette, I'm really sorry about Lila and everyone else at school. I'm really sorry I hadn't noticed it had gotten so bad. I'm really sorry I haven't done anything. Please let me make it up to you. I'll do anything to help you win back the class and expose Lila's lies, if that's what you want, of course. But if you want me to stand silently by your side instead, I can also do that. I think it's best we put a stop to Lila's lies, of course, but I will always follow your decision as I know you'll make the best one," Chat offered, lifting his hand to brush the back of his fingers lovingly across her cheek. "And I'll help you with your Guardian duties. Anything you need, I'll help with. Even if you don't ask for my help, though, I'll still help you anyway. I'm here for you, and I can be here for you even more, now that I know who you are. I care about you, Marinette. And I _love_ you. And, again, I'm sorry."

Ladybug giggled as more tears were released. She shook her head and wiped them away.

"Thank you, Adrien. I'm sorry, too. For telling you I only thought of you as a friend... It was my own fault I drove you away. I just hadn't been ready to tell you the truth... and had missed my opportunity as a result. I unknowingly helped push you into Kagami's arms. And I should have reached out to you more, to ask for your help. But I assumed you were with Kagami and I didn't want to bother your happiness with my problems with Lila and the class. I also assumed you were upset with me as Chat, so I didn't ask you for help or support. I have been going through a lot, but it was me who failed to reach out to anyone. I didn't even try to ask my parents for help. I just felt helpless and didn't know who to go to. I'm really grateful you reached out to me first, otherwise this would have continued on for so much longer. Thank you, Adrien, for asking me what was wrong tonight. For giving me the push to finally admit to all the problems I've been facing. And for offering your help. I wish I had come to you for help ages ago. But I didn't know how it would go. And I've always been so scared of confrontation and rejection. I was scared you would hurt me, too... Which I now realize was completely silly and insane, because I know I can trust you. So, I'm sorry, too, for all this mess. All these misunderstandings. And thank you. For everything," Ladybug said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her embrace.

Chat Noir felt warmth spread through his body, from his heart to the tips of his toes, to the tips of his fingers, to the tips of his ears. He returned the embrace, his arms curling around her petite frame and gently squeezing her. He burrowed his face into her shoulder and inhaled, basking in her sweet scent.

"I love you, Marinette," he repeated, unable to contain his overflowing feelings for her.

He felt her lips curve upwards against his neck, her face emanating heat.

"I love you, too, Adrien," she whispered reverently.

His heart beat erratically at the words he had been longing to hear for a very long time. Finally, his mind was at peace.

And so was hers.

Chat turned his head to the side and cupped her cheek, turning her to align with his lips and kissed her again. Ladybug happily returned the kiss, her hand slipping into his mop of golden hair.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Chat asked, "Ready for patrol, M'Lady? We can't start skimping on our duties just because your kisses are irresistible."

Ladybug giggled and playfully swatted his arm.

"Fine, but just so you know, you'll have to resist at school and in public for now. Until we figure out the Lila situation, I don't think it's a good idea for our relationship to be known, as she will probably find some way to twist things around. And I don't think it would be professional for two superheroes to be romantically involved... At least not publicly," Ladybug stated. "Do you agree?"

"Yes I do, Bugaboo," he replied with a wry grin and a wink. It was so typical of her to be so responsible, but that's part of what he found so amazing about her.

Giving into their desires a little bit, they exchanged a few more kisses before they set off for patrol.

They still had many obstacles left to face, but they would face them together as a team. As partners. As friends. And now also as secret lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments (and kudos) are always greatly appreciated!! ☺️❤


End file.
